1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a robot and a robot hand.
2. Related Art
In recent years, SCARA robots, multi-axis robots, or the like are used for assembly, inspection, or the like of products in manufacturing sites or the like. In a case where an object is carried when the assembly or inspection of products is performed, a robot suctions the object or grips the object with an arm.
In such an industrial robot, it is required that objects which take an unspecified variety of postures should be efficiently gripped in a predetermined posture in automatic assembling and other working processes. For example, in the robot of JP-A-2009-78312, a chucking mechanism which grips an object is allowed to be normally and reversely rotated around a central axis which supports a chuck itself by a rotating mechanism, and the rotating mechanism itself is made rotatable in a downward predetermined angle range by an oscillating mechanism.
However, in the invention described in JP-A-2009-78312, if an object is small and lightweight, it becomes difficult to precisely detect the position and posture of the object using a camera. As a result, there is a case where the chucking mechanism which grips the object cannot be precisely positioned. If the chucking mechanism cannot be precisely positioned, there is a possibility that the object comes into contact with the chucking mechanism in an unintended place during the gripping operation. In that case, since the object is lightweight, the object may move in an unintended direction. Thus, there is a case where the object cannot be held at a desired position, or the object may jump out of a gripping space.
Additionally, in the invention described in JP-A-2009-78312, in the case of parts having greatly different sizes as the objects, it is necessary to replace a chucking mechanism according to the size of the parts.